


Wizyta

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	Wizyta

Dom Przyjaciela stał w dużej odległości od innych i nawet nie było go widać z głównej, asfaltowej drogi prowadzącej przez osadę. Nie było go widać, bo za ogrodzeniem z siatki rosły wysokie i gęste krzewy.  
Żeby wejść na ziemie Przyjaciela, musieli z Sherlockiem zejść z głównej drogi, podejść kawałek ścieżką wzdłuż szpaleru krzewów sięgających ponad głowę Sherlocka. John pomyślał, że przyjaciel naprawdę skutecznie odseparował się nie tylko od obcych ale także od sąsiadów. Wyhodowanie takich gęstych i wysokich krzewów musiało kosztować sporo pracy i potrwać kilka lat, ale udało mu się stworzyć sobie bardzo prywatne miejsce na świecie. Być może, gdyby się bardziej postarał, może mógłby wyciąć sekatorem małą dziurę w krzewach, ale najpierw musiałby wyciąć nieco większą w siatce, a to już oznaczało dość dużo pracy i John wątpił, żeby komuś się chciało, tylko po to, by zaspokoić ciekawość.  
Po kilku krokach po przejściu furtki, John zrozumiał, że nie wziął pod uwagę zupełnie innego przeznaczenia tego żywopłotu. Wiedząc, że przyjaciel należy do rasy dziwaków, odruchowo założył, że chce mieć dużo prywatności i zupełnie nie wziął pod uwagę czegoś odwrotnego, że Przyjaciel zbudował sobie ta niezdobytą twierdzę nie po to, by utrzymać z dala ciekawskich ludzi, ale także- a może przede wszystkim- po to, by utrzymać coś wewnątrz ogrodzenia.  
To coś to były zwierzęta. Z tego, co mógł orzec na pierwszy rzut oka Przyjaciel był właścicielem co najmniej kilku psów, kotów, osiołków i kóz- a większość z nich był matkami dla dzieci w różnym wieku. Wszystkie zwierzaki były nie uwiązane. Kozy i osły po prostu chodziły sobie, gdzie chciały, skubały trawę i krzewy praz wszystko, co rosło dookoła i nie było ogrodzone siatką.  
Teren wokół domu był wielkim, zapuszczonym ogrodem, zarośniętym różnymi drzewami i krzewami, tworzącymi zacienione i przyjemne zakątki, gdzie można się było schować, kiedy się miało ochotę na odrobinę spokoju. Niedaleko wejścia było coś, co można było nazwać malutkim stawem lub gigantycznym oczkiem wodnym. Obrośniętym wysoką trawą i jakimiś trzcin podobnymi roślinami, które ewidentnie zamieszkiwało wiele różnych gatunków stworzeń. Za najdalszymi drzewami widać było łąkę, na pewno przydatną, gdy miało się do wykarmienia zgraję roślinożernych zwierząt.  
Dla Johna wyglądało to jak sielski obrazek z jakiejś książki z czasów sprzed przemysłowego chowu zwierząt. I było pierwszą poważną oznaką tego, że można się tu poczuć bezpiecznie. Być może było to naiwne i w dodatku irracjonalne, ale trudno mu było pozostać czujnym i skupionym na stresującej rozmowie z gospodarzem, kiedy zobaczył dwie, ewidentnie niedawno urodzone kózki, brykające wokół czarno- białej matki i słodkiego osiołka z wielkimi oczętami skubiącego coś z ciekawością w trawie.  
A to był dopiero początek.  
John zobaczył sporo zwierząt, zanim doszli do domu zbudowanego ze starego, pociemniałego drewna, ze ściętym dachem okrytym popękanymi dachówkami, które wyglądały jakby potrzebowały porządnej naprawy.  
Najbardziej spodobały mu się tutejsze koty. Na ogół znał je jako zwierzęta wyniosłe i nieufne, z dystansem do innych stworzeń. Te tutaj… ujawniały zupełnie inny stronę swojej natury. Przybiegły do nich na raz, z różnych stron ogrodu, jak na niewidzialny sygnał i obstąpiły ich całym stadem, w różnym wieku i wielkości, z wyprostowanymi ogonami zadartymi do góry w powitalnym geście, mrucząc i miaucząc i starając się otrzeć jak największą częścią ciała o ich nogi. Psy tez się pojawiły, ale było ich dużo mniej i, paradoksalnie, zrobiły na niego dużo mniejsze wrażenie, bo tak przyjaźnie zachowujące się psy widywał, kotów- nigdy.  
John był zachwycony i zapominając o wszystkim innym na chwilę, nie mogąc powstrzymać entuzjazmu, przykucnął wprost na ścieżce, żeby pogłaskać i podrapać pod brodami i za uszami jak najwięcej kotów. Przynajmniej tych najbliższych, bo było ich tak dużo- rudych, w prążki, burasów, czarnych, łaciatych a nawet calico, że nie wszystkim udało się dopchać do jego rąk czy nóg.  
Dwa najbardziej śmiałe koty próbowały wskoczyć mu na kolana, psy musiał odganiać, kiedy próbowały go lizać po twarzy, a któryś z tych mniej szczęśliwych kotów, które zostały za nim- zaczął wdrapywać mu się na plecy. John nie próbował ich nawet wszystkich liczyć, za dużo tego było i było zbyt ruchliwe, żeby mógł nadążyć, ale głaskanie ich i mruczenie pod nosem jak bardzo się cieszy, że je widzi, pochłonęło go całkowicie. Zapomniał gdzie jest i że przyszedł tu po coś ważnego i niezbyt przyjemnego. Zapomniał nawet o obecności Sherlocka, stojącego tylko o kilka kroków dalej i również walczącego z napływem nader przyjaznych zwierzaków.  
To Sherlock musiał go wyrwać z tego radosnego zamętu, podchodząc bliżej i niecierpliwie chwytając za ramie; podnosząc do góry, jak niegrzeczne dziecko.  
\- Idziemy. Nie przyszliśmy tu, żebyś sobie mógł wybrać zwierzątko do zabrania…  
John był zachwycony nigdy wcześniej nie widzianym entuzjazmem nieznajomych kotów, które normalnie powinny się ukryć na widok kogoś obcego, który nie miał nawet jakiejś jadalnej łapówki, żeby wzbudzić ich zainteresowanie i sympatie. Głos Sherlocka przywrócił mu pamięć o tym, gdzie się znajdują. Z żalem wstał i poszedł za nim do domu, niechętnie zostawiając te wszystkie cuda za sobą . Niektóre zwierzęta poszły za nim, ale kiedy nie próbował ich już głaskać, poddały się dość szybko i rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony załatwić własne sprawy.  
Musiał przyznać, że to przyjęcie odstresowało go bardzo skutecznie. Może tylko na krótki czas, ale nie ma co darowanemu koniowi zaglądać w zęby.  
Przed wejściem do domu stał drewniana ława i kilka stołków i Sherlock wskazał jeden z ich Johnowi.  
\- Siądź tu na chwile, poszukam go.  
John usiadł i zapatrzył się otaczająca go zieleń, zastanawiając się, jak może wyglądać ktoś, ktoś ma tyle zwierząt wyhodowanych bez jakiegokolwiek strachu wobec człowieka.  
Po chwili Sherlock zaspokoił jego ciekawość, wychodząc z domu razem z chudym, niskim mężczyzną, posiadacza najbardziej gęstej czupryny, jaką John widział kiedykolwiek u mężczyzny, posiwiałej już mocno, ale nadal robiącej fenomenalne wrażenie, spływając mu na łopatki falująca kaskadą oraz najbardziej krzaczastych brwi- także mocno posiwiałych i gęstych. Przy tych przymiotach reszta jego wyglądu nie robiła już takiego wrażenia- był chudy, niezbyt wysoki i lekko zgarbiony, że skórą wygarbowaną na słońcu i pokrytą milionami maleńkich zmarszczek i niebieskimi, wyblakłymi oczami, które patrzyły bystro i ciekawie. Oczywiście ubrany był w garnitur- ciemnoszary, ale niedopasowany do jego figury, jakby podebrał go komuś dużo większemu i wyświecony przy kieszeniach i na końcach rękawów i nogawek. Przyniósł ze sobą dzbanek soku albo kompotu i trzy szklanki na tacy, która postawił na ławie. John z wdzięcznością przyjął poczęstunek, dziś znowu było ciepło i chciało mu się pić.  
Pijąc słodki sok, przyglądał się gospodarzowi i kolejny raz obiecywał sobie zapytać Sherlocka o wygląd jego pobratymców- czy wszyscy z nich byli chudzi i musieli ubierać się w garnitury? Nawet jeśli ich praca wyraźnie im nie służyła?  
Na razie jednak uśmiechnął się na powitanie i powiedział, spontanicznie i bez zastanowienia:  
\- Jestem John. A jak się pan nazywa, bo nikt nie chciał mi powiedzieć?  
Sherlock aż wyprostował się i stęknął z oburzenia, ale gospodarz nie zamierzał się obrażać. Zaśmiał się i powiedział:  
\- Mam na imię Ian.  
A potem jeszcze dodał, zwracając się wyraźnie do Sherlocka:  
\- Jesteś dokładnie taki, jak w opowiadaniach.  
John nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy ma się obrazić, więc zamilkł, zastanawiając się nad imieniem, które wreszcie dostał. Niby mu na nim zależało, ale teraz, gdy już je dostał… to zabrzmiało niezbyt ciekawie. Ian - brzmiało jakby był sąsiadem z bloku, a nie tajemniczym hodowcą niesamowitych mutantów, którego spodziewał się tu zastać.  
Udało mu się jednak jakoś tego nie powiedzieć na głos.  
Zamiast tego przeszedł od razu do sedna:  
\- Nie wiem, ile wiesz, ale prawdopodobnie wystarczająco dużo, żebym nie musiał wszystkiego tłumaczyć od początku. To trochę dziwna sytuacja, ale zależy mi na czasie- wiesz pewnie, dlaczego. więc nie będę owijać w bawełnę i zapytam od razu: masz jakiś pomysł na to, jak powstrzymać tego… przedstawił mi się jako Moriarty, wy go pewnie znacie pod innym imieniem?…  
Ian, który siedział po drugiej stronie ławy, obok Sherlocka, patrzył na Johna ciepło i uśmiechał się przez ten cały czas, wzbudzając w nim- nie chcianą fale zaufania.  
\- Myślę, że wiem już dosyć sporo, ale zawsze znajdzie się parę pytań, na które odpowie tylko sam zainteresowany. Dlatego cię tu zaprosiłem.  
Zabębnił sękatymi, ale czystymi palcami w ławę. A potem nalał mu jeszcze jedną szklankę soku, którą John przyjął z nie mniejszą wdzięcznością, niż pierwszą. Ta suchość w ustach mogła być spowodowana zdenerwowaniem, ale jego ciało i tak interpretowało to jako pragnienie.  
\- Musimy zacząć od początku.  
Przeczesał włosy ręką i niejasne podejrzenie Johna zaczęło się potwierdzać. Naprawdę musiał zapytać Sherlocka o jego stopień pokrewieństwa z Przyjacielem.  
\- Wiem już, że Moriarty cię znalazł nie sam. Że ktoś inny mu ciebie wystawił.  
\- Tak. To nawet nie był ktoś…. Bardziej coś… ja to widziałem jako małpę… ale reszta się zgadza. Najpierw zobaczyłem małpę w lesie, na drzewie, ale nie chciała do mnie podejść.- próbował się skupić na przywołaniu wspomnień czegoś, co zdarzyło się zaledwie kilka dni temu. A wydawało się, jakby minęły tygodnie, tyle się zdarzyło przez ten czas.- Następnego dnia, ja go zobaczyłem po raz drugi, to do mnie podeszło, blisko, wyglądało jakby mnie obwąchała?- wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.- A potem mi się przyśniła. Najpierw jako małpa. Najpierw mi kazał tylko iść do lasu, znaleźć ten głaz. Ale potem…- próbował sobie przypomnieć ten koszmar.- Wiedziała czego się boje… Węży. I w to się zamieniła. I postraszyła mnie, żebym wrócił do niego, bo ja już wtedy wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. I ten Moriarty nazywał to coś pomocnikiem. – przypomniał sobie nagle. Może to było coś ważnego. Miał nadzieję, że tak. I że przypomni sobie więcej, bo w tej chwili, kiedy próbował przywołać jak najwięcej szczegółów, okazywało się, że ma w głowie pustkę, zamiast faktów. Spróbował jeszcze raz wycisnąć z siebie coś pomocnego.  
\- Potem już go nie widziałem, ale Moriarty o nim wspominał. Powiedział, że pomocnik mu pomagał znaleźć kogoś wyjątkowego. Ciągle to powtarzał, że jestem wyjątkowy… mówił mi, że jestem inny, niż wszyscy i dlatego chce mi pokazać coś ważnego, interesującego, miał mi pokazać inny świat, wasz świat.- Czy nie próbował się teraz usprawiedliwiać? Że dał mu się tak podejść, tak łatwo dawał się wykorzystywać. Że był taki naiwny. I głupi, po prostu. Że nie zauważył wczesnej, co się z nim dzieje. Nawet wtedy, kiedy już każdy głupi by się zorientował, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku- z nim, a jeszcze bardziej z Moriartym.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi, mówił mi tylko odrobinę… żebym myślał, że jest po dobrej stronie.- tak, zdecydowanie się usprawiedliwiał. Przynajmniej przed tym nowo poznanym, który patrzył na niego przenikliwie, ale także ze zrozumieniem.  
Nagle zapytał znienacka.  
\- Jak się czujesz teraz, jak o tym mówisz?- zapytał i John znów się zastanowił. Nie czuł się źle. Na pewno lepiej, niż wtedy, kiedy był przy Moriartym, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy on nie przejmuje od niego energii na odległość, właśnie w tej chwili. Po to przecież tu był, żeby przeciąć to powiązanie z nim i uniemożliwić okradanie się z życia.  
\- Nie jest tak źle, wyspałem się porządnie i chyba odespałem poprzedni wieczór. Wisz, co się stało?- zapytał gotowy opowiedzieć.  
\- Wiem. Na razie nie o to pytam. Zadam to pytanie inaczej: czy nie masz żadnych negatywnych odczuć opowiadając mi o tym, co robił Moriarty?  
\- Nie..- odpowiedział, ale nie był tego pewny. – Tylko mało co pamiętam. To wszystko działo się kilka dni temu, a ja niewiele już pamiętam.  
Ian westchnął.  
\- Tak myślałem. Ta wieź wpływa tez na pamięć i całą resztę. Ciężko ci ujawniać coś o nim, ponieważ jesteśmy jego wrogami. I on już wie, że go szukamy. Wie, że chcemy mu przeszkodzić. Blokuje twoje wspomnienia. Tak, jak by nie pozwolił ci przeszkadzać, gdyby tu był. Rozumiesz?  
John pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie rozumiem.- wolał to powiedzieć od razu.- Wydaje mi się, że coś rozumiem, a potem znów dowiaduje się czegoś Sherlocka. I przestaje rozumieć. I tak w kółko.  
Obrócił głowę do Sherlocka.  
\- Powiedziałeś mi, że nie zabieranie ludziom energii, ale nie powiedziałeś dlaczego. Bo jeśli to tylko wasze prawo, albo tabu, jak… jak niejedzenie ludzkiego mięsa, to Moriartiego to nie powstrzymuje.- powiedział, z wyrzutem.- Czy chodzi o to, że on jest wyjątkowy, że potrafi to robić?  
\- Nie.- powiedział cicho Ian i Sherlock poprawił się na stołku.- To nie jest coś, o czym lubimy mówić. Zwłaszcza dzieciom.- patrzył teraz na Sherlocka i John wiedział, że mówi to tak naprawdę do niego, tłumacząc się z czegoś, co zrobił w przeszłości.- Ale prawda jest taka, że każdy z nas, który może i potrafi nawiązać ta wieź ze zwierzęciem, może ją nawiązać z człowiekiem. Ja tez mógłbym mieć taka wieź z tobą.- powiedział to patrząc cały czas prosto w oczy Sherlockowi i John zaczął się zastanawiać jakiegoś rodzaju przyjaźń ich łączy.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o niemożność. Oczywiście nie każdy potrafi robić to tak dobrze, jak Moriarty, który związał się z tobą bardzo mocno. To, że w końcu tego zabroniono… na długo przed twoim urodzeniem, to dlatego, że taka więź bywał niebezpieczna. – zawiesił głos, może dla większego efektu, a może czekał, aż sobie przyswoją jego słowa. John zerknął na Sherlocka, siedzącego po prawej stronie ławy i zobaczył, że jego wyraz twarzy świadczy o potrzebie czasu na przyjęcie słów Iana. A już szczególnie na pogodzenie się z nimi.  
Dla niego to było po prostu ustalanie faktów, dla niego- wyglądało na to, że właśnie wali mu się wizja świata.  
\- Ale… to niemożliwe!- krzyknął w końcu, podrywając się ze stołka. Zaczął chodzić w te i we w te, widać było, że sytuacja go mocno bulwersuje.- To dlaczego?.. I jak to utrzymaliście w tajemnicy? Albo może… czy to tylko ja nic nie wiem?- wybuchnął z urazą i wbił spojrzenie w gospodarza, jakby mu groził.- Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co tu chodzi?  
Gospodarz, może przez kontrast, wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego. Poprawił się na krześle, wyprostował, złożył ręce przed sobą, na ławie i zaczął mówić, jakby zaczynał opowiadać bajkę:  
\- Wiesz, że sił tej więzi zależy od wielu czynników. Ale najważniejsze jest zestrojenie, zgranie się dwóch –nazwijmy to jednostkami- i wiesz, że jeśli jedna z jednostek nie będzie chciała się podporządkować, zablokuje to połączenie - to ta więź zostanie mocno nadwyrężona. Albo nawet zerwana. To jest podstawowa zasada: każde dziecko ci to powie, choć może nie tymi słowami. No więc to wszystko prawda. A skoro tak jest, to logiczne byłoby stwierdzić, że najlepsze połączenie można mieć z kimś najbardziej do siebie podobnym. I nie tylko ty, jako dziecko wpadłeś na ten pomysł, że najbardziej podobny będzie po prostu drugi człowiek. Najlepszy do stworzenia takiej więzi. Nie tylko ty pomyślałeś, że tak będzie najłatwiej. Oraz najbardziej ekonomicznie. I będziesz miał racje- tak jest. Kiedy łączysz się z innym człowiekiem, to daje nie tylko dodatkową energie do robienia tego, na co ma się ochotę, ale tworzy się coś wyjątkowego, wspólnotę dwóch umysłów. Taka więź z drugim człowiekiem oznacza, po wielu latach i jeśli obie strony tego chcą telepatyczne prawie połączenie, stopniowe dzielenie się przeżyciami i wiedzą o tym, co się dzieje z tą druga stroną i wiele, wiele więcej…  
Sherlock wyglądał na wstrząśniętego: zmarszczone czoło, zaciśnięte jakby z bólu usta, spięte ramiona i gorączkowe, niezborne ruchy dłoni. Takim go jeszcze John nie widział. I było mu go niemal żal, a przynajmniej chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, sęk w tym, że nie wiedział jak się do tego nawet zabrać.  
Sherlock nie czekał na pocieszenie, czy uspokojenie, chyba nie interesowały go takie rzeczy, chciał i szukał prawdy:  
\- Mówisz to jakbyś… jakbyś wiedział… Jakbyś miał kogoś takiego.- wyksztusił szybko, jakby się bał, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi.  
John był tak zajęty i przejęty tymi oznakami braku kontroli nad sobą, że prawie nie zwracał uwagi na treść rozmowy.  
Gospodarz przymknął oczy i przetarł twarz dłońmi, przygotowując się dopowiedzenia czegoś trudnego- dla Sherlocka, a może i dla niego samego.  
\- Tak. Byłem z kimś. Stworzyłem z kimś taki związek, taką relację… i byliśmy bardzo szczęśliwi.  
Sherlock głośno przełknął ślinę.  
\- Ułatwię ci to: tak, to był matka twojego ojca.  
John pomyślał, nie bez satysfakcji:  
„No i proszę. Wydało się. Mamy tu spotkanie rodzinne. Ciekawe czego się jeszcze dowiem.” Wreszcie coś zaczynał rozumieć ze związków rodzinnych Sherlocka. To mógł zrozumieć, a sam ten temat był prostszy, niż cała ta sprawa z tajemnicza więzią. Ważna dla niego, ale i tak rozgrywająca się ponad jego głową, bo nic nie mógł z tym zrobić- musiał poczekać, aż ktoś mu wszystko objaśni.  
\- To twój dziadek.- wtrącił się, porządkująco, zanim pomyślał. - Jesteście spokrewnieni, nie?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego z morderstwem w oczach, więc się wycofał i zamilkł. Niech sobie gadają co chcą, on wie swoje.  
\- Musisz zrozumieć, że kiedy byliśmy młodzi, to nie było zabronione. Zdania były podzielone, ale niektórzy nawet zachęcali młode pary do tego, twierdząc, że to im pomoże przeżyć razem te długie lata, które mieli przed sobą. Rozumiesz to chyba- wybierając kogoś tak szybko, mieliśmy realną szansę na bycie małżeństwem przez następne 80- 90 lat… ludzie się zmieniają, nie ma innego wyjścia, my tez się zmieniamy. Dużo wolniej, niż oni… ale nas też to dotyka. Jeśli wiążesz się z kimś na 20- 30 lat to i tak jest bardzo trudno… A my mieliśmy przed sobą, tak myśleliśmy- długie, ciekawe życie. I chcieliśmy przeżyć mu naprawdę razem. Chcieliśmy się rozumieć, a nawet jeśli dzieli się wspólne doświadczenia, można odbierać je inaczej, zmieniać się pod ich wpływem i powoli, powoli- stawać się coraz bardziej od siebie osobnymi, coraz bardziej dla siebie niezrozumiałymi osobami. To dlatego twój ojciec czekał tyle lat na prawdziwy związek, z twoją matką. Wtedy ta więź z innym człowiekiem była już nielegalna. Jakoś się udało sprawić, żeby ludzie zapomnieli, że to jest także dobre…  
Sherlock patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, którego John nie mógł odczytać. Może nawet był w nim strach? A staruszek kontynuował:  
\- Kiedy dzieli się myśli, uczucia, energie, kiedy jest się tak połączonym… to jest piękne. Życie staje się zupełnie inne, bo doświadczasz wszystkiego inaczej, bo nie tylko swoimi zmysłami. Można dzielić myśli, ale nawet najbardziej uzdolnieni w przekładaniu uczuć na słowa, nie są w stanie wszystkiego przekazać w ten sposób… na pewno też się nad tym zastanawiałeś wiele razy, zawsze byłeś taki bystry, inteligentny, zadawałeś tyle niewygodnych pytań, że twój ojciec miał ochotę bardzo często uciec jak najdalej, żebyś przestał zadawać mu te wszystkie pytania. Czytałeś wszystko, co wpadło ci w ręce… i wyciągałeś własne wnioski, które nie wszystkim się podobały…  
\- Ale co?…- zaczął Sherlock, ale chyba nawet on nie był w stanie tak szybko się pozbierać i zamiast wymyślić jakieś inteligentne pytanie, zamknął usta z kłapnięciem. Potrzebował więcej czasu na ochłonięcie. John nie miał mu tego za złe. Odkrywanie sekretów rodzinnych na każdego miało taki wpływ. Ian mówił tymczasem dalej:  
\- Ale my się kochaliśmy prawdziwie i mogliśmy sobie ufać. Ale to także miało jedną, ogromny wadę. Kiedy on umarła… wiesz, jak było ze mną wtedy źle. Długo musiałem się uczyć żyć na nowo po mu śmierci- samotnie. Nie tylko pozbawiony mu obecności ale także tego naszego połączenia, naszej wspólnoty. Widziałeś jak cierpiałem, jak… no, nie ważne. Było, minęło.- chyba miał dosyć wspomnień, bo machnął ręka, jakby je próbował fizycznie odpędzić.- Ale my mieliśmy szczęście. Bo większość takich związków, relacji raczej, nie kończył się… dobrze. O ile można powiedzieć, że nasza skończyła się dobrze… ale chce myśleć, że byliśmy wyjątkowi, a nie tylko, że mieliśmy po prostu szczęście.  
\- Co się stało z innymi?  
\- Zwariowali.- odparł prosto. Ale zaraz się poprawił.- A może lepiej powiedzieć, że nie potrafili wytrzymać takiej bliskości i użyli jej do złych celów. Bo kiedy masz wgląd w serce kogoś innego i przepływa przez was ta sama energia… nie potraficie ukryć przed sobą zła, które w sobie macie ani nawet, nie zwrócić go przeciwko sobie.  
Sherlock milczał. John też nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
To, co mówił ten Ian brzmiało jakoś… mało prawdziwie. Jak z jakiegoś mało prawdziwego romansu, jakiejś przesadnie uduchowionej książki o wielkiej, szalonej miłości, większej, niż życie i śmierć. A przecież w tym, o czym mu opowiadał Sherlock o więzi, nie było śladu miłości! Tylko proste pasożytowanie. Jeśli więź miała łączyć dwoje dobranych, zgranych ludzi stawała się pasożytnictwem wzajemnym, na pewien sposób doskonałym, ale nadal mało romantycznym. Coś mu tu strasznie nie grało, to, co mówił Sherlock i Ian do siebie nie pasowało. Jeśli mówili o tym samym w ogóle… to któryś musiał się mylić.  
John nie chciał wierzyć tak od razu w wersję Iana. Był bardzo sympatyczny i wydawał się mądry i ciepły, ale nie musiał świadomie kłamać, żeby mijać się z prawdą. Dla niego wieź nie był abstrakcyjnym problemem, akademickim zainteresowaniem- to był temat, który dotyczył go w najbardziej bezpośredni i osobisty sposób. Miał jakąś wizje tego co się stało. I teraz będzie bronił tej wizji do upadłego, nie bacząc na rzeczywistość toteż nie mógł być obiektywny i nie można było polegać na jego zdaniu. Ale nadal mógł być niezłym źródłem informacji- przeżył w końcu to na własnej skórze.  
Ponieważ nikt nie kwapił się, by przerwać milczenie, John wziął to na siebie:  
\- Czyli ta wieź, to coś jest dwustronne, kiedy dotyczy dwojga ludzi?  
\- Tak.- potwierdził.  
\- To, co to znaczy dla mnie?  
\- To znaczy, że do tej pory to było bardzo jednostronne. To on mówił ci, co masz robić i zabierał ci energie, kiedy chciał. A ty się przed tym nie broniłeś, bo nie rozumiałeś, czym to naprawdę jest. Ale możesz to w każdej chwili odwrócić…  
\- I co?- zapytał, ciekawy, ale od razu trochę przestraszony, czy sobie poradzi z tym zadaniem.  
Sherlock pierwszy zrozumiał konsekwencje. Poderwał się ze stołka i zaczął znów nerwowo chodzić przeczesując palcami włosy.  
\- Niesamowite! Nie rozumiesz tego? Nie widzisz?! Będziesz mógł go znaleźć! Albo nawet… nawet dowiedzieć się, co planuje. Albo ściągnąć z niego energie! A to mu się nie spodoba! – wyraźnie się cieszył, podekscytowany jak wielkie, blade dziecko, które dostało wymarzony prezent, w którego dostanie dawno przestało wierzyć. John nie mógł się powstrzymać do uśmiechu. Jego entuzjazm był taki zaraźliwy.  
\- Ale jak ja to zrobię?- zapytał, bo dla niego to nie tylko było oczywiste, ale nadal bardzo niejasne i potencjalne niebezpieczne. Nie mówiąc o tym, jak wydawało się trudne.  
Sherlock popatrzył na Iana.  
\- Nauczysz go ? Da się go tego nauczyć? Musi się dać… jakoś.- powiedział z wielką pewnością ale John mu nie czuł, więc zapytał od siebie:  
\- Da się? Nauczyć mnie tego, czego on chce? Bo ja nie wiem nic o tej więzi… to znaczy dużo usłyszałam, ale co to tak naprawdę znaczy, to dalej nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu on przychodził do mnie do snów, albo zwabiał mnie nad rzekę, ale Sherlock tez potrafił wejść w moje sny. A ja nie wiem, jak to zatrzymać, jak się przed tym obronić. To jest dla mnie obce. I przerażające. I dziwne. I chciałby m, żeby był już koniec tego wszystkiego..  
Ian uśmiechał się do niego ciepło.  
\- Spróbuję cię nauczyć, tego co sam umiem.  
John w to wątpił. Ale czy miał wyjście?  
Wszyscy sądzili, że nie. Ale wolał się upewnić:  
\- A nie da się jakoś zablokować tego bez mojego udziału? Zerwać to, najlepiej raz na zawsze.  
\- Ale jak ja go wtedy znajdę?..- wtrącił ponuro Sherlock. A Ian uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i powiedział:  
\- Na to jest już za późno. On cię nie opuści z własnej woli. Nie odczepi się, tego nie da się przełamać z zewnątrz. To jest… na tyle realne, żeby można było to zablokować z zewnątrz. To duchowe połączenie. A przy tym bardzo mocne. Jedyny sposób, żeby zerwać tę więź z zewnątrz, to go zabić. A tego… nie możemy zrobić.  
„Czemu nie?” chciał zapytać, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Ian i tak mu odpowiedział:  
\- Nie możemy go zabić, bo nie możemy go znaleźć, a jeśli mamy go wywabić z ukrycia, to za pomocą tej waszej więzi. Taki plan ma mój wnuk i ufam, że to ma sens. Pomogę mu, bo to mój ulubiony wnuk, ale tak naprawdę nie stoję po żadnej ze stron.  
To brzmiało szlachetnie, ale Johnowi znowu coś zazgrzytało, jakby Ian kogoś próbował okłamać- co było niepokojące, nawet jeśli, a może zwłaszcza wtedy, jesli okłamywał przede wszystkim siebie.  
Jemu było wszystko jedno, czy Moriarty to przeżyje, czy nie – chciał się tylko go pozbyć ze swego życia jak najszybciej. Tyle, że zaczynał rozumieć, że każdemu z nich chodzi coś innego- on chciał się tego pozbyć, Sherlock chciał złapać Moriartiego (i prawdopodobnie zabić) jego dziadek- chciał chyba udowodnić sobie, albo Sherlockowi, że nie zrobił niczego złego, że jego wieź z tą kobietą była dobra. Możliwe, że z nikim nie mógł o tym porozmawiać przez całe lata.  
John od dłuższego czasu, zastanawiał się czy zwykli ludzie, tacy, jak on, też coś takiego mieli i przychodziło mu do głowy tylko jedno porównanie: zakaz zjadania innych ludzi- ale to jednak nie było to samo… a może było? Przecież w czasach prehistorycznych kanibalizm był typowy, a w niektórych społecznościach nadal kultywowany, przynajmniej do przybycia białego człowieka. Tyle, że ujęty w ramy jakichś rytuałów- nie pamiętał, gdzie o tym czytał, ale tak go to swego czasu zaskoczyło, że przyczepiło się do niego na dobre. Na pewno były jakieś racjonalne powody, dla których nie wolno jeść zmarłych ludzi, ale skoro w sytuacjach ekstremalnego głodu (oblężone miasta, obozy) ludzie i tak to robili, to oznaczało, że choć jedzenie ludzi było traktowane jako tabu, którego złamanie równało się wyrzuceniem poza nawias człowieczeństwa- było jednak wykonalne i nie wiązało się z szybką śmiercią. Czyli nie było to niebezpieczne samo z siebie, ale niedobre z jakiegoś społecznego powodu.  
John nie miał pojęcia jaki to powód, ale jakiś musiał istnieć. Tłumaczenie, że tak przenoszą się choroby, a zarazki obecne w trupach nie są najzdrowsza dietą mogły trafić tylko do współczesnego społeczeństwa- a przecież to tabu poprzedzało o dobre tysiąc lat wiedze o znaczeniu bakterii w roznoszeniu chorób. Mięso człowieka to takie samo mięso jak innego dużego człowieka i skoro ludzie wymyślili tyle sposób na zachowanie mięsa w świeżości, by nadawało się do spożycia, to i z ludzkimi zwłokami mogliby sobie poradzić.  
Trochę go to odwiodło od sedna, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej uważał, że zrobienie tabu z łączenia się więzią z innymi ludźmi przypomina sytuacje z kanibalizmem.  
Może chodziło o to, co robił z nim Moriarty? Może to wcale nie było takie równorzędne, jak opowiadał teraz Ian? Może zwykle było tak, że jedna osoba był silniejsza, sprytniejsza, czy cokolwiek tam się liczyło i w efekcie przejmował kontrolę nad sytuacją, wykorzystując drugą stronę i to ją niszczyło? Bo to, co opowiadał staruszek, było zbyt mętne, żeby sobie na tej podstawie wyrobić zdanie, dlaczego taka więź był zła. Ale to w sumie ich sprawa- jeśli chcieli sobie tego zabraniać nawzajem, to proszę bardzo. On musiał to wykorzystać, nauczyć się wszystkiego, co potrzeba i wykorzystać to jak najszybciej. Tak, nie powinien tracić z oczu swojego celu. Cała reszta jest nieważna, wszystkie te myśli: czym to jest naprawdę, dlaczego zostało zabronione… na to przyjdzie czas później, kiedy będzie już bezpieczny, z daleka od tego wszystkiego. Kiedy będzie miał to za sobą i będzie chciał sobie to jakoś ułożyć w głowie.  
\- To jak się za to weźmiemy?- zapytał więc niecierpliwie, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy. Sherlock patrzył na gospodarza z taka sama, jak mu się wydawało, nadzieja i oczekiwaniem wypisanym w oczach.  
\- Chcesz zacząć od razu?- zapytał Ian z energia, która go samego zaskoczył, on też chyba miał dosyć wspominania i teorii. Na pewno chciał pomoc Sherlockowi, ale co jeszcze chciał osiągnąć, John nie miał pojęcia i nie bardzo chciał się dowiadywać.  
\- Bo jeśli tak, to musisz się liczyć z tym, że zostaniesz tu na noc. To trochę potrwa. Najpierw musze cię przygotować a potem musisz zasnąć. I to naprawdę głęboko. Żeby go poszukać…. A to nie będzie łatwe. Nigdy nie jest na początku, a ty nie masz doświadczenia i nie mogę przewidzieć ile to potrwa.  
John westchnął. Oczywiście, że musiały być jakieś przeszkody. Przecież nic, co ma wartość, nie jest proste. To dlatego Sherlock chciał, żeby się tu zatrzymał na dłużej… w tej chwili to nawet nabrało dla niego trochę sensu. Nie było to jego widzi mi się- John potrzebował czasu na naukę i eksperymenty.  
\- To co?..- Ian zatarł ręce i klepnął się po udach, jakby zachęcając ich do ruszenia się z miejsca.- Ja pójdę zrobić coś na obiad, a ty zadzwonisz w tym czasie do domu, że nie wrócisz dziś na noc.  
John zastanawiał się nad tym, poważnie. Obiad rzecz świetny, kanapki i batony zapchały mu żołądek ale czuł, że chętnie zje coś bardziej pożywnego. Najlepiej jakieś mięso. Ostatnio nabrał na nie dużej ochoty. Ale ta druga część o telefonie… wydawała mu się przesadą. Po co ma dzwonić do Martina? Co go to obchodzi, czy pojawi się dziś wieczorem, czy nie?  
\- Na pewno muszę?- zapytał, że zmarszczonym brwiami.  
\- Po co maja się martwić? Jeszcze zaczną cię szukać?- powiedział gospodarz i John usłyszał w tych słowach nie tyle troskę o kuzynostwo, której on sama zresztą też nie czuł (już od dawny, o ile w ogóle), ale racjonalne podejście do sytuacji. Po co stwarzać dodatkowe problemy. Jeden telefon naprawdę nic nie kosztuje, a oszczędzi wszystkim problemów, cokolwiek się stanie, zostawił u nich swoje rzeczy i musi po nie wrócić, więc lepiej nie robić sobie z nich wrogów.  
Dlatego nie protestując więcej, odszedł kilka kroków, by im nie przeszkadzać i zadzwonił do Martina.  
Ten odebrał szybko a rozmowa był krótka i John pomyślał, że jeśli chciał z nim porozmawiać to trzeba było do niego zadzwonić na komórkę. Wtedy miałby jego niepodzielną uwagę chociaż przez kilka minut. Kiedy wrócił do ławy, Iana już tam nie było, a Sherlock siedział jakiś taki ponury. John chciał się dowiedzieć, co go tak martwi, ale z drugiej strony trochę się bał. Usiadł na poprzednim miejscu i zapytał zamiast tego, o coś bezpieczniejszego, a równie interesującego:  
\- Ian gdzie? Poszedł robić obiad? Może mu trzeba pomóc?  
Sherlock mrugnął i westchnął.  
\- Nie sadzę, żeby potrzebował pomocy. Radzi sobie od… co najmniej sześćdziesięciu lat.  
John wyczuł okazje.  
\- A ile lat był wcześniej ze swoją zoną?  
\- Myślę, że jakieś dwadzieścia.- powiedział Sherlock serio.  
John nie powstrzymał okrzyku zdziwienia.  
\- To znaczy, że on ma?  
\- Jakieś 120 lat. Nie wiem ile dokładnie, musisz jego samego zapytać.  
\- Mógłbyś być milszy!- powiedział wyniośle.- Nic by cię to nie kosztowało.  
\- A ty mógłbyś być mniej ciekawski.- odciął się od razu:- Naprawdę mam dosyć już twoich pytań o moje życie rodzinne.  
\- No to już ostatnie pytanie.- zaproponował. - Czy twoi rodzice żyją?  
Sherlock otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale John podniósł palec, uciszając go.  
\- A jeśli tak, to gdzie są teraz?  
Sherlock nie był zadowolony:  
\- To nie było jedno pytanie.- stwierdził nie bez słuszności. John niemiał zamiaru się poddać:  
\- Ale dotyczą jednej sprawy.  
\- Dobrze. Odpowiem. Wyczerpująco. Ale potem przestaniesz pytać o moja rodzinę?- podsumował warunki umowy. John nie spodobało się to wcale, bo nagle przyszły mu do głowy kolejne pytania, ale co miał poradzić- zgodził się. Sherlock zaczął odpowiadać.  
\- Moi rodzice żyją. Gdzieś za granicą zapewne. Dużo podróżują, nie tylko po to, żeby uniknąć wścibstwa… takich jak ty.- kolejny szpila.- Po prostu lubią się przenosić z miejsca na miejsce, zwiedzać ruiny i zawierać nowe znajomości. – Sherlock mówił to z taką pogardą, że można było bez problemu domyślić się, co myśli o takich zwyczajach.- Są ze sobą już długo i wreszcie wyglądają na parę w podobnym wieku… i sytuacja teraz jest inna, podróże są łatwiejsze, a ludzie za granicą nie interesują się sąsiadami, tak jak tutaj.- w jego tonie słychać było gorycz i John przeczuwał, że mówi o jakichś osobistych doświadczeniach. I coś go w tym zdaniu zastanowiło:  
\- Jak to: podobnym wieku?- wyrwało mu się, zanim sobie przypomniał, że nie wolno mu już o nic więcej pytać. Sherlock nie zwrócił na to chyba uwagi albo zapomniał, bo powiedział:  
\- Moja matka jest… taka, jak ty- to znaczy według twojego nazewnictwa- zwyczajna. A ojciec się prawie nie starzeje i teraz, kiedy ona ma około pięćdziesiątki, wyglądają na mniej więcej w tym samym wieku. Ojciec jest oczywiście dużo starszy, ale oczywiście na tyle nie wygląda. On sam nie wie dokładnie, ile ma lat, bo choć ma dużo papierów- kilka świadectw urodzenia, wyciągów z akt… to żadne nie wydają się pasować do jego wieku. Najstarsze, jakie widziałem jest z 1945 roku. Ale to niewiele oznacza, bo przez wojnę wszystko się pogubiło, urzędy zostały zniszczone, dokumenty przepadły, każdy zaczynał do nowa. Ten wyciąg z akt z 45roku utrzymuje, że tata urodził się w 30tym roku.  
\- Czyli miałby teraz 87 lat.- wtrącił John.  
\- Tak, ale nie wierzę, żeby to był prawda. Myślę, że urodził się koło 1920 roku. On się tym nie przejmuje. U nas liczy się to, na ile lat wyglądasz- a on wygląda na 50- 60 lat. Mówi, że czuje się na dużo mniej i gdyby nie wojny. Faktem jest, że nie pamiętam, żeby na cokolwiek chorował.  
No cóż, Sherlock zachowywał się tak, jakby wiek był naprawdę tylko liczba, jakby dziesięć lat w tę czy w druga stronę było nieistotne. Ale może dla niego tak było? Właściwie jakie to dla niego miało teraz znaczenie? Ważne było co innego:  
\- To twoja matka jest normalnym człowiekiem?- zapytał, kompletnie zapominając o obietnicy.  
\- Mój ojciec nie jest nienormalnym człowiekiem. – odpowiedział, nie wiadomo, czy bardziej wściekły, czy zdegustowany, ale tak czy inaczej: bardzo obrażony tym, co sugerowały mu słowa. John co prawda sama by na to nie wpadł, ale być może rzeczywiście nie powinien był używać słowa „normalny” w tym kontekście. Ale skoro Sherlock nie chciał mu zdradzić, jak oni sami siebie nazywają jakoś musiało ich odróżniać od „normalnych” ludzi. Naprawdę przydałoby się mieć jakakolwiek nazwę na nich.  
\- Ja wiem, że twój ojciec był „normalny” w sensie: zdrowy na umyśle, ale jak mam rozdzielić was i nas? Zresztą to nie jest ważne i nie zbijaj mnie z tropu. Powiedzmy, że od tej pory ja będę nas przeciętnych homo sapiens nazywać normalsami, a was- ponad przeciętnych- mutantami… -Widząc minę Sherlocka, wycofał się z tego natychmiast- No dobra, nie będę. Będę mówić po prostu: mu i wy. Ale to teraz mniej ważne. Nic nie mówiłeś o swoich przodkach. Ani ze ten półmityczny Przyjaciel to twój dziadek ani tego, że byłeś krzyżówką.- znów błąd.- No dobra, to nie krzyżówką. Sama widzę, że to nie brzmi najlepiej…ale wiesz dobrze o co mi chodzi i specjalnie się czepiasz słów, bo nie chcesz powiedzieć dlaczego jesteś taki tajemniczy, dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie top- secret. Strasznie mnie to wkurza, bo wiesz kogo mi to przypomina? Moriartiego. Tyle, że on od razu zaczął ściemniać, ale mówił wszystko o co go pytałem.  
Sherlock wydął usta z niezadowolenia i mruknął:  
\- Bo jego o osobiste rzeczy nie pytałeś. A przynajmniej nie takie ważne! To, że moja matka jest normalsem, jak powiedziałaś, to nie jest coś, czym można się chwalić. Nie u nas, w każdym razie. To jest raczej krępujący sekret rodzinny, o którym się nie rozmawia otwarcie.  
\- Dobra, zmieńmy temat…  
Ale już nie zdążyli- albo raczej temat sam się zmienił, bo wrócił Ian, z tacą z talerzami i miską pełną naleśników ze szpinakiem.  
John na ten widok ślinka dosłownie napłynęła do ust i nie miał nic przeciwko ucięciu tego mało wygodnego tematu. Sherlock jak zwykle, nie wyglądał na głodnego, ale ucieszył się chyba, że ma szansę uniknąć rozmowy. John zjadł więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mógłby przewidzieć, ale Ian nawet się nie zdziwił, tylko donosił kolejne dokładki, a na deser kruche ciasto z jabłkami –cos tak dobrego, że Johnowi, któremu wydawało się, że już nic więcej w siebie nie wepchnie, nagle znów zachciało się jeść.  
\- Bardzo to wszystko było dobre.- pochwalił szczerze na koniec, przejedzony. Oczywiście skończył jako ostatni.  
Sherlock patrzył na nim z wyższością.  
\- Dziadek był kucharzem, pracował w wielu restauracjach na całym świecie. Był też dobrym kowalem i skończył studia weterynaryjne, bo uznał, że mogą mu się przydać, kiedy zaczął hodować osły i kozy. Niewiele się podobno tam dowiedział, ale w Polsce mało kto zna się na osłach i mało kogo one obchodzą.  
\- To się stopniowo zmienia- wtrącił Ian.  
John wzruszył ramionami:  
\- Akurat to mnie nie dziwi- skoro miał tyle czasu… sama bym tak zrobił, gdybym miał kilka żyć do dyspozycji…- stwierdził, przyjemnie pełny, rozleniwiony lekko jak zwykle po dużym posiłku.  
Miał ochotę pomasować wypukły brzuch i położyć się na chwile w cieniu. Najlepiej w hamaku. Może był tu jakiś gdzieś? Rozejrzał się ukradkiem… nie, żadnego hamaka. Boże- ależ się łatwo rozpraszał ostatnio.  
\- Robi się gorąco.- powiedział Ian, zbierając brudne talerze, których szczęk nieprzyjemnie drażnił uszy.  
Naprawdę był coraz bardziej śpiący.  
\- Przeniesiemy się do domu?- zaproponował gospodarz, ale John wybrał cień na świeżym powietrzu. Dom był ładny, ale wyglądał na stary i jakoś mu się nie podobał. Wydawał mu się zakurzony. Sherlock z dziadkiem przenieśli ławę i stołki w cień drzew owocowych i John był zadowolony.  
\- Z tego, co zrozumiałam.- zaczął, głównie po to, by się obudzić.- Mam zasnąć, żeby jakoś się spotkać z Moriartym. Ale nie mam kompletnie pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Albo co robić, kiedy to on przyjdzie do mojego snu- jak już zrobił wczoraj.  
Ian pokiwał głowa, skubiąc górny wargę, jakby mu brakował tam wąsa.  
\- Tak, w uproszczeniu tak to wygląda.  
\- Spore to uproszczenie. - dopowiedział Sherlock z boku, z entuzjazmem.- Plan jest taki, że ja musze z nim się spotkać. Najlepiej bez ciebie, a jeszcze lepiej- bez możliwości, żeby on ci odbierał energie. A to oznacza, że z jednej strony musi mieć z tobą kontakt, a z drugiej: musisz go umieć zablokować, kiedy spróbuję zabrać ci siły do walki ze mną.  
John pokręcił głowa.  
\- Nie wiem jak to zrobić.  
\- Tak, to duże utrudnienie, dlatego potrzebujesz naszej pomocy. Ale nie wszystko jest przeciwko nam. Przede wszystkim: brak ci doświadczenia, bo nikt nigdy cię nie uczył panować nad więzią. ale jeśli nie jest tak, że nie masz nic do powiedzenia. To, że mimo braku przeszkolenia zdołał nawiązać z tobą wieź, oznacza, że jesteś wyjątkowo na nią podatny. I dlatego między innymi musiał użyć Pomocnika. Musiał cię wyczuć i się do ciebie zbliżyć, a potem musiał cię „urobić”. Inaczej Moriarty nie miałby punktu zaczepienia. Ale to oznacza, że twój umysł stał się bardziej podatny. Dlatego mój wnuk mógł wejść do twojego snu, a i ja bym prawdopodobnie teraz już potrafił, choć mogłoby się to tez nie udać, bo- chociaż powtarzasz, że nic nie rozumiesz i nie umiesz- to nie rozumienie ma w tym przypadku niewielkie znaczenie. Dużo ważniejsze jest doświadczenie i to, że pomocnik przekształcił twój umysł, zbudował w nim przyczółek. Do tego służą Pomocnicy. Ale są rzadcy i nie wiem, skąd go Moriarty wziął. I czym mu zapłacił, bo Pomocnicy nie robią nic za darmo.  
John próbował wymyślić inteligentne pytania, na które odpowiedzi przydadzą mu się w przyszłości, ale wyszedł o mu tylko jedno:  
\- A ci Pomocnicy to w ogóle są zwierzęta, czy ludzie, bo już nie wiem…  
\- Nie ważne.- wtrącił Sherlock, jakby nie chciał, żeby odpowiedział Ian. Może chciał utrzymywać temat na głównym wątku uciąć mu zapuszczanie się w szczegóły.  
John już chciał zaprotestować, ale Sherlock potrzasnął głowa, więc się zamknął. Ian mógł kontynuować:  
\- Z tego, co wiem, jesteś teraz jak odbiornik, dostrojony głównie do Moriartiego i, w mniejszym stopniu, do mojego wnuka, ale nauczenie cię kontroli nie musi być wcale takie trudne ani czasochłonne. Myślę… mam nadzieje, że wystarczy ta jedna sesja w trakcie snu.  
\- Byłoby dobrze. Bo nie mamy czasu.- znów wtrącił się Sherlock cierpko i John miał już tego dosyć.  
\- Bez przesady.- drugi mężczyzna próbował załagodzić sytuacje. –Mamy na to co najmniej resztę dnia i noc. A możliwe, że więcej. Jeśli umiesz zasnąć w dzień.  
\- No właśnie?- Sherlock się przyłączył i obaj spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco. John zastanawiał się, dłubiąc językiem w dziąśle, gdzie weszło mu włókienko ze szpinaku.- Przecież wiesz, że umiem zasnąć, kiedy bądź.- powiedział. Poczuł dumę, choć to było najmniej szczególny powód do niej. Nigdy dotąd nie przychodziło mu do głowy, że można się szczycić umiejętnością zasypiania w ciągu dnia:  
\- A zwłaszcza ostatnio. Przez niego. Mogę jeść i spać prawie non stop. Teraz tez prawie zasypiam, więc jeśli chcesz zacząć, to ja mogę od razu.- uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.- nawet tutaj. Wystarczy, że dostane jakiś materac, albo…  
\- A może być hamak?- zapytał Ian i John znowu poczuł, że nie może być partnerem w towarzystwie, w którym wszyscy oprócz niego umieją czytać w myślach.  
Nie powiedział jednak nic, bo w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, Ian wzbudzał w niego szacunek podszyty… może nie strachem, ale jednak nie wyobrażał sobie robienia mu przytyków, choćby najbardziej uzasadnionych. Dlatego powiedział tylko:  
\- Oczywiście. Bardzo lubię hamaki.  
Ian poszedł po niego do szopy, stojącej za domem i bardzo szybko przywiązali go do dwóch grubych drzew. Nawet psy przyszły się przyglądać i siedziały teraz przy nich jak widownia czekająca na rozpoczęcie meczu. John chętnie by któregoś pogłaskał. Ale żeby iść do nich, to aż tak mu się nie chciało.  
Wtedy jeden z psów- wyglądający jak coś w okolicy foksteriera wstał i podszedł do niego a on, ciesząc się z tego, jak głupi, uznał, że istnieją duże szanse, że nie tylko ludzie czytają tutaj w mu myślach. Jeśli nawet tak było, to zaskakująco mało go to zmartwiło. Psy (i może nawet koty) nie mogły wykorzystać przeciwko niego znajomości zawartości jego głowy. Poza tym z tego, co wiedział większość jego myśli i tak była dla nich zbyt skomplikowana, a gdyby go nawet zrozumiały, to nie zapamiętałyby tego na długo.  
Potem, kładąc się (ostrożnie, bo choć bardzo lubił kołysać się na hamakach, to nie znalazł do tej pory sposobu jak się na nie zgrabnie i bezpiecznie wdrapać) pomyślał jeszcze ze właściwie powinny się cieszyć, skoro wszyscy (nawet zwierzęta) zdają się czytać w mu myślach i spełniać mu zachcianki. Ale zamiast poczuć się z tym jak w bajce- odczuł lekki niepokój.  
Ian przyniósł mu tez poduszkę i kocyk- pierwszą przyjął z wdzięcznością, drugiego użył tylko jako prześcieradła (bo wtedy linki się mniej wpijały się w tyłek) i usadowiony już wygodnie oczywiście nie mógł zasnąć. Po chwili zrozumiał czemu. Nie chodziło o wrażenie, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, tylko o to, że naprawdę wszyscy- to znaczy Ian i Sherlock oraz kilka psów(bo do poprzednich dwóch dołączyły kolejne ) gapili się na niego, jakby miał zaprezentować pokaz sztuczek.  
\- Eee… moglibyście się tak nie gapić?- zapytał, nie otwierając oczu, bo tak było mu łatwiej.- To mi trochę przeszkadza. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co mam robić, jak już zasnę…  
Usłyszał głos Iana:  
\- Nie martw się. Poprowadzimy cię.  
To nie brzmiało uspokajająco.  
Uchylił powieki. Przynajmniej posłuchali jego prośby- usiedli przy ławie stojącej o parę metrów od niego. Psy poszły za nimi i ich uwagę zajęło żebranie o jedzenie bo wyczuwały resztki ciasta leżące na dużym talerzu na środku ławy. John się odprężył. Chciał jednak być uczciwy, więc zaraz dodał:  
\- Ale to może trochę potrwać. Właściwie to przestało mi się tak bardzo chcieć spać…  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Zaśniesz, kiedy zaśniesz. Pomożemy ci.- odparł spokojnie Ian i John po raz kolejny pomyślał, że zaczyna go lubić. Umościł się wygodnie, zamknął oczy i wsłuchał w szelest liści drzew pod którymi leżał, a za tym dźwiękiem cichsze jeszcze trzeszczenie gałęzi szarpanych przez wiatr. Rozpoznał także leciutkie brzęczenie pszczół, albo innych owadów i nawet nie zdążył się przestraszyć, że go pożądlą… bo już spał.


End file.
